Swimming pools and spas enjoy widespread popularity in many parts of the world. Such pools and spas are built in a wide variety of shapes and with a number of different construction techniques. The most expensive installations, and the ones considered the most aesthetically appealing, are "in-ground" pools. Such pools first require an excavation first to be made in the rough dimensions of the pool. Following the initial excavation of the hole in which the pool is to be placed, different steps are taken depending upon the particular type of pool construction which is to be employed.
Many pools are made of poured concrete or gunnite concrete structure over which a final plaster coat is applied. Return lines and outlets from the pool in the form of drains and skimmers are provided at appropriate places; and once the plaster finish has been completed, the pool is filled with water and is ready for use. Concrete or gunnite pools, however, are subject to some disadvantages. In most parts of the United States and other parts of the world, pools constructed in this manner are the most expensive because of the relatively large amount of finishing work which must be employed. In addition, over a period of years of use, the plaster finish frequently becomes roughened as a result of improper chemical mixtures or as a result of physical damage from other causes. In addition, even for a "smooth" plaster surface, the surface texture is sufficiently rough that algae frequently forms and spreads on the plaster surface, especially, if the chemical balance is not continuously properly maintained. Some alge formations extend beneath the surface of the plaster and, ultimately, result in a deterioration or breaking up of the plaster finish. In addition, algae growth discolors the plaster and creates unappealing stains and blotches in the pool finish which detract from the overall apperance of the pool.
In an effort to overcome some of the disadvantages of plaster finished concrete pools, pools employing a vinyl liner have been developed. Vinyl lined pools are rapidly becoming the most popular form of pool installation in the United States. As, in the case of concrete "in-the-ground" pools, vinyl lined "in-the-ground" pools also require an excavation. The plumbing lines for fittings, for drains, returns, cleaning systems and the like are essentially the same in the case of both types of pools. Vinyl lined pools, however, use a different wall and floor construction. The floor construction generally is in the form of a sand-like bottom and does not require a reinforced concrete structure, thereby substantially reducing the cost of both labor and materials for the bottom. Similarly, the sidewalls, although frequently made of concrete base material, are simple and relatively inexpensive to install. The final finish on the inside of the pool, in contrast to concrete pools, is effected by placing a large single piece vinyl sheet over the walls and bottom of the pool. This sheet is stretched out over the completed pool opening and is pre-formed to conform to the interior shape of the pool. The sheet is attached to a coping extrusion, which extends around the upper edge of the pool and is smoothed into place over the bottom and sides of the pool.
In the installation of a vinyl liner for a swimming pool or spa, the liner has no openings which are pre-formed into it. Thus, when it is in place, it covers the drain, returns, cleaning fitting openings, skimmer openings, etc. Consequently, it is necessary to secure the vinyl liner around these openings and to then cut the liner in the appropriate shapes for each of the different inlets or outlets to the pool which ultimately will be beneath the water level of the pool when it is filled.
In the past, prior to the water level reaching the various openings in the pool, a faceplate was first secured to the fitting which projects a short distance beyond the pool wall after the vinyl is stretched and placed over the fitting opening. Because the vinyl is under considerable tension over many of these openings, it is not possible to cut a hole in the vinyl first and then apply a securing faceplate over the opening. The attachment of a faceplate or cap over each of the openings must be made while the vinyl is still stretched across the opening. Typically, this is done by first placing a gasket around the short projection of the fitting or pipe (either under or over the vinyl). A faceplate then is screwed into mating holes in the fitting behind the vinyl to secure everything in place.
To accomplish this, the screw holes in the fitting are located with a center punch. Corresponding holes, pre-formed into the faceplate are then aligned with the holes; and screws (usually four (4) or more) are driven through the vinyl into the holes behind it in the fitting to tightly secure the faceplate, gasket, vinyl and fitting together in a clamped sandwich. After this has been done, a sharp knife or razor blade is used to cut the vinyl liner materials from inside the faceplate so that the opening is completed through the faceplate to the communicating plumbing attached to the fitting. It is important that the screws are tightened securely and evenly to prevent any subsequent leak of the water from the pool around the fitting and behind the vinyl and/or pool wall or floor.
This procedure of securing the faceplates of the various fittings in the pool, as it is being filled to a point near the level of each of the different fittings, requires a substantial amount of time and labor on the job site. In addition, there is always the danger that the person, threading the screws through the faceplates into the fitting on the opposite side of the vinyl, may accidentally have the screw driver slip out of the screw slots and puncture or tear the vinyl adjacent the faceplate. When this occurs, and it occurs frequently, repairs to the vinyl liner must be made. This further increases the cost of installation and results in blemishes in the appearance of the completed pool, even though such vinyl repairs can be made in a long-lasting leak-proof manner.
Consequently, it is desirable to provide a more effective, simple and less costly installation of faceplates to fittings in vinyl pool constructions.